


I love you too

by bombshellblonde



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Episode continuation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: We all knew he was going to say it back





	I love you too

They got all the way to Nico’s car before Nico finally said it. He pushed Levi up against the side of his car, leaning down to press their foreheads together.

“I love you too. Incase you didn’t know.” He said in his deep low voice that made Levi’s knees weak.

“Well it is very nice to hear.” Levi said with a smile, pushing himself up on his toes to kiss Nico softly. They just looked at each other for a minute before breaking with a laugh and getting into Nico’s car, starting the drive back to his place.

“You know I think I understand a little better now, why you didn’t tell her.” Nico said, keeping his eyes on the road. The words made Levi immediately want to apologize but Nico waved him off.

“Just listen okay? You remember the patient I had today?”

“You mean the one I prepped for for three weeks and Jo got me kicked off of?” Levi asked with only the slightest bit of bitterness in his tone.

Nico winced. “Yeah I’m sorry about that by the way. We were weird and I didn’t know how to fight for you.”

Levi shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, there will be other cool surgeries. What were you going to tell me about the patient?”

Nico nodded. "Well you know we were both there when she flipped out over not knowing about the chemo. A cancer diagnosis, three months of chemo and he only tells her a week before the surgery. All because he didn’t want her to worry.”

“Yeah that was, unpleasant.” Levi said, a cold sense of familiarity running down his spine.

“But of course she worried, we rolled him off to surgery and she asked Jo if there was a gym so she could punch out her frustrations because she was so angry that he didn’t tell her but she knew she couldn’t be angry in front of him or it would freak him out.”

“Nico I-”

“Levi seriously I know you are the big speech giver here but I need you to keep listening.” Nico said, flashing Levi a smile when they stopped at a red light. Levi blushed but nodded, letting Nico continue.  
“While we were in surgery Jo was freaking out about her mother in law freaking out and about becoming a mother, how terrifying it was to think of putting love and care into something as fragile as a kid.”

They arrived at Nico’s building and he parked, then unbuckled and turned to face Levi.

“I get why you didn’t tell her. Why you didn’t want her to worry before you were sure.”

“Before I was sure? No Nico that’s not it at all. I’ve been sure about you for a long time and it’s not okay that I’ve been hiding my boyfriend for over four months.” Levi responded immediately, taking Nico’s hands into his own.

“I had a patient today who coughed up a blood clot in the shape of a bronchial tree. And his husband and daughter were so worried about him that he pulled Bailey in on the case so the child Doctor, me, wouldn’t be the one in charge.”

“What? Levi that’s not okay.”

“Stop it no, he was worried and it was above my pay grade, pulling Bailey in was the right call. That’s not the point.”

Levi looked up at Nico lovingly, and touched his cheek.

“When you love someone as much as that you are going to be freaking out no matter what. But hiding things from them is never the answer. Hiding you was a mistake.”

Nico touched his boyfriend’s neck and leaned in slightly. “Thank you for saying that.” he whispered before pulling him in for another kiss.

When they separated, Levi ran his fingers through Nico’s hair.

“How soon is too soon to tell you I love you again?” He asked sincerely. Nico chuckled.

“You can say it as much as you want.”

“Good. Because I love you Nico.” Levi said, leaning in for another short kiss.

“Levi, I love you too.”


End file.
